


Unexpected

by GoddessTiera



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: Zevran pays a visit to Alistair on a tough day.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scoutdoesstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutdoesstuff/gifts).



> I enjoyed writing these two as I love them together and I hope you love it too.

“There are still things that require your attention Your Majesty!” 

Alistair gave a heavy sigh. “I will tend to them all tomorrow Eamon. I am done for today. I am retiring to my room for the rest of the evening. See that I am not disturbed.” Eamon looked like he wanted to argue but he was well aware of what today was and decided to leave Alistair in peace. “As you wish Your Majesty,” he replied, bowing as he did before taking his leave. Alistair rushed the rest of the way to his room, doing his best to avoid running into anyone who might wish to speak to him. It wasn’t until he entered his room and locked the door behind him did he relax and let out another sigh, this one in relief. 

“Rough day my King?” He turned toward the unexpected voice, hand automatically reaching for a blade that wasn’t there anymore, before relaxing when he recognized the intruder. “Should I be concerned at how easily you are able to sneak in here Zevran?” striping down to his undershirt as he spoke. He hated the clothes Eamon forced him to wear and missed the familiar feel of his old armor. He tossed the offending garments to the floor before approaching his bed where Zevran sat on the edge. Zevran gave him an appreciative look before answering. 

“Of course not. Our dear mabari friend would have alerted the guard to any danger. He is quite the good guard dog yes? He knows I am no threat though.” 

“I am still going to have a word with him. So what do you need?” 

“Nothing. I merely thought that perhaps you could use a friend today.” He pulled a bottle of brandy from behind his back and waved it at Alistair. “It’s Antivan.” 

“I’ll get some glasses.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“And then she headbutted it!” The sound of their drunken laughter echoed through the room as they both doubled over, clutching their sides. “I can perfectly imagine her doing that. She was truly a one of a kind woman,” said Zevran. 

“That she was my friend.” Alistair’s smile faded as the reality of her death one year ago washed over him. “I miss her so much Zevran. It should have been me that died that day.” 

“She would have never allowed it. Why go to so much trouble to make you King only to let you die so soon afterwards?”

“Doesn’t make being the one left behind any easier.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

Alistair really looked at Zevran then and his love for her and the pain of her loss was as clear on his face as it was on Alistair’s. He couldn’t blame him. Most people who knew her had loved her in one way or another. She had taken a bunch of misfits and made them family. There wasn’t much she wouldn’t have done for them, or they for her. They drank in silence for a few minutes, both lost in their own memories before Zevran spoke, “I was always jealous of the two of you. Although I can’t say which I was more jealous of.” He winked at Alistair who immediately turned red. “I would wish that you would invite me to share your tent for the night...or longer.” 

Alistair shifted in his chair in an attempt to hide the unexpected tightness in his pants, his face burning, as he pictured Zevran joining them. She had been his first love and he hadn’t been able to think of being with anyone since her death, male or otherwise, but now that the thought was there, it wasn’t an unpleasant one. Zevran watched Alistair carefully as he considered the confession and with the alcohol making him bold, stood and walked around the table to sit in Alistair’s lap. He almost expected to be pushed off but Alistair’s arm wrapped around his waist with his hand resting on his hip.

“There hasn’t been anyone but her Zevran.” 

“You are in charge. I won’t do anything you are not comfortable with.” 

He leaned in close and gently pressed his lips to Alistair’s, who hesitated for a moment before returning the kiss and tightening his hold on Zevran, whose hand slid under Alistair’s shirt and traced the curves of his toned chest with his fingers, earning a soft moan from the other man. Alistair deepened the kiss, sliding the hand not gripping Zevran’s hip into his hair.

After a few minutes, Zevran tugged at Alistair’s shirt and they broke apart long enough for Alistair to remove it. He pulled Zevran close again but instead of his lips, Zevran peppered kisses up Alistair’s jawline and down his neck. Alistair felt like his whole body was on fire. He pulled at Zevran’s clothes, desperate to feel his skin against his own and Zevran was happy to oblige. He stood and stripped quickly but before he could again sit on Alistair’s lap, he was scooped up and carried over to the bed. Alistair placed him down gently before he also removed the rest of his clothing and climbed on top of Zevran, capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

Pulling back, Alistair spoke, “I haven’t done this with a man. I might need a little guidance.” Zevran smiled and replied, “Then let me teach you my King,” before pulling Alistair back down into a kiss. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Afterwards they lay under the covers of the bed with Zevran tucked into the crook of Alistair’s arm as he lazily stroked Zevran’s naked back. Far too soon for Alistair, he felt Zevran move to sit up. 

“I suppose I should be taking my leave. The sun will be up in a few hours.” Alistair reached out and grabbed his arm gently, “Do you have to?” he asked softly.

“It would be scandalous for me to be spotted sneaking out of your room would it not?” 

Alistair wanted to disagree with him, but he knew the mess he would have to deal with, including a lecture from Eamon, if an elf were seen sneaking out of the King’s bedchambers. “I wish things were different.” 

Zevran bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “You are the king. If you wish things to be better, work to make them better.”. 

Alistair contemplated his words before responding, “I can certainly try,” the resolve in his voice clear. “Could you stay until I fall asleep at least?” 

“As you wish.” he whispered as he settled himself back down into Alistair’s arms.


End file.
